Katrina's Lullaby
by JammyDodgersAreMyHorcrux
Summary: The Hunger Games have been happening at Hogwarts for years, and this year is no different. Katrina is placed into a competition where she has to kill her boyfriend and bestfriends to stay alive, before they kill her and she becomes another nameless dead in a literal battle of life or death. Which side will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

AU All students from Marauders – Next gen are here.

Katrina's heart beat fast in her chest. It was hogwarts reaping day. She rose out of her bed and looked at the sleeping girls in the beds around her, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender,Lily and Rose, her five best friends. This might be the last time she saw one of them. She shook them from their slumber, and they headed downstairs, like corpses, with the rest of the school. Not even Lavender was talking. They sat down at Gryffindor table.

"As you know, this is the day where we pick our 24 champions. Three girls and three boys from each house. You can volunteer for any of these people if you are of the same gender, regardless of house."

Dumbledore moved over to the reaping bowl.

"Let's start with the Gryffindor girls."

He dipped his hand into the bowl and drew out a slip of paper.

"Lily Evans!"

Shaking, the red-haired girl stumbled up to the stage, trying to ignore the tears streaming down the faces of her friends and boyfriend, Serverus Snape.

Dumbledore continued,

"Ginerva Weasley!"

As Ginny stood up, a hand went up.

"I volunteer as tribute." yelled Rose Weasley

"NO, ROSE, NO!" screamed Ginny as she was replaced by her sister. "YOU CANT DO THIS!"

Rose flashed her a sad smile before heading onto the stage. Dumbledore read the final name.

"Elena Freetown!"

Katrina's breath hitched in her throat, her baby sister.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Katrina yelled.

There was silence, there had never been two volunteers...

Katrina walked up to stand beside Rose and Lily who both shared her shaky smiles.

"Onto the boys," Dumbledore exclaimed,

he drew a slip of paper.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry came and joined them, lacing his hand in Katrina's as the second boy was called.

"Remus Lupin!"

"I Volunteer!" yelled Sirius Black, standing up next to his friend, who's face was white with shock, again the hall went silent. Finally Dumbledore read out the final boy.

"Dennis Creevey!"

I winced, he was only first year, but, almost expectedly...

"I Volunteer!"

What was surprising, however, was not what was said, but who said it. Oliver Wood walked up to the podium, ignoring the gasps of shock.

"And those are our six Gryffindor competitors!" said Dumbledore.

No-one clapped. They had nothing to applaud, instead they all rose three fingers, silently, as a tear rolled down the faces of every student, these six had all been greatly liked, it was likely that not a single one would return. Silently, each student stood, still holding the three fingered salute. Raising his wand Dumbledore performed a spell that forced each hand down and each student placed back in their seats as he rounded on the Ravenclaw bowl.

He drew out the first name,

"Luna Lovegood!"

The blonde almost floated up to the platform, as Dumbledore read out the next name.

"Myrtle Misery!"

The first year gasped and burst, expectedly, into tears before tripping on her way onto the stage, but no-one laughed. Finally the last name was read out.

"Gabrielle Delacour!"

A gut wrenching scream filled the hall as her older sister Fleur stood up and declared,

"I Volunteer as tribute!"

The teenager gave her sobbing sister a hug before heading to stand next to Myrtle who was now standing in a puddle of tears.

Dumbledore started to read out the boys when the young Delacour stood up out of her seat and bowed her head, this ritual was soon followed by a thousand crying pupils. Almost fuming, Dumbledore read out the first boys name.

"Michael Corner!"

Michael stumbled onto the stage.

"Anthony Goldstein!"

Katrina watched with fascination as the two boys stood next to each other, showing no ruthlessness but holding hands as the final member of their trio, Terry Boot was called up to join them. Everyone knew how these three had been best friends, inseparable since birth and now they had to kill each other, all twelve tributes held hands with the people either side of them, as Dumbledore read out the first Hufflepuff girl.

"Nymphadora Tonks."

The pink haired girl gasped in surprise, but quietly from the back of the room there was an almost silent.

"I volunteer for Nymph."

The girl at the back stood up, she wasn't much older, she had her hair in two plaits.

"My name is Hannah Abbot." said the blonde girl as she walked, confidently up to the podium where she stood next to Terry Boot as the next Hufflepuff was read out.

"Amelia Bones!"

A haughty looking brunette walked up looking saddened as her gaze landed on her sobbing sister, Susan. Finally the next Hufflepuff was called up.

"Naomi Lupin."

Much to Remus's distraught, his sister refused to let anyone volunteer.

Then, with a bit more haste, Dumbledore read out the next three Hufflepuffs.

"Cedric Diggory, Ted Tonks,"

there was a wail from the Slytherin table as Andromeda Black buried her head in her hands,

"and Lysander Schmander. Onto the Slytherins."

"Bellatrix Black!"

"Narcissa Black!"

"Andromeda Black!"

Everyone gasped as the three sisters exchanged looks before gracefully walking up

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Albus Potter!"

Harry looked distraught

"and Regulus Black!"

"NO!" yelled Sirius "I WILL NOT EVEN ATTEMPT TO KILL MY THREE COUSINS AND MY BROTHER AND MY QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN AND MY GIRLFRIEND! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT OLD MAN!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Dumbledore before turning back to the hall of scared students.

"Our 24 competitors, Lily Evans, Rose Weasley, Keratin Freetown, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegood, Myrtle Misery, Fleur Delacour, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Amelia Bones, Naomi Lupin, Cedric Diggory, Ted Tonks, Lysander Shamnder, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus Black, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter! May the odds be ever in your favour."

Shaking, the twenty four competitors grabbed hold of the pourtkey with one hand, they had no idea what to expect. As Kerina placed her hand on the portkey, she started to quietly sing the lullaby her mother had always sung.

"_Au fond de la prairie, sous le saule _

_Un lit d'herbe, un oreiller vert tendre _

_Posez votre tête, et fermez vos yeux endormis _

_Et quand ils ouvrent à nouveau, le soleil se lèvera. _

_Ici, c'est sûr, ici il fait chaud _

_Voici les marguerites vous prémunir de tout le mal _

_Voici vos rêves sont doux et demain leur apporte vrai _

_Voici l'endroit où Je t'aime. _

_Au fond de la prairie, caché loin _

_Un manteau de feuilles, un rayon de rayon de lune _

_Oubliez vos soucis et laissez vos soucis pondent _

_Et quand de nouveau c'est le matin, ils lavent. _

_Ici, il est sûr et ici il fait chaud _

_Et ici les marguerites vous garde de tout mal _

_Et ici vos rêves sont doux et demain leur apporte vrai _

_Voici l'endroit où Je t'aime." _

CHAPTER ONE PEEPS!

Ive had writers block on all my other stories, PM me with ideas!

Btw, Katrina's Lullaby is Rue's Lullaby in French


	2. This was short

Dear All readers,

I am very sorry to say that I have lost all motivation on all of my stories, as you can probably tell by the speed of updates, and how decreasing the lengths are. For this reason, I am not continuing with my writing on , and all writing is now done on wattpad, but none of these stories are being continued.

If, for some reason, you would like to continue my stories yourself, then please do. You dont need the PM me or anything, but do mention that the chapters I wrote were not written by you.

Thank you for reading my stories -

Adi.


End file.
